Weeping Willow
by Mellow Depression
Summary: Bella Swan can't stand Edward Cullen. But they both secretly love each other. Bella's got a secret that could kill her. What happens when Edward finds out? Will he save her? Sorry summery sucked but story is good. Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight.FINISHED
1. Chapter 1: Flashbacks & Abuse

From the first day I saw Edward Cullen, I _hated_ him with a mighty passion. His sister, Alice, is my best friend. I remember the day she introduced me to him very well.

_Flashback - When Bella Met Edward_

_"Come on, Bella! You gotta meet my brother!" Alice said dragging me along._

_I laughed and ran after her into her prestigious house._

_"Oh EDWARD!" Alice called out in a sweet voice._

_"What?!" I heard a melodic voice come from behind me._

_I turned around and gasped at what I saw. An in-humanly beautiful boy with bronze hair and gold eyes. His hair was messy and sexy in a way that made me shiver._

_"Meet Bella." Alice said and pushed me forward. I let out a small yelp._

_Edward turned to look at me and tensed up._

_"What do you want?" he looked at me like he was restraining something._

_"Uhh..." I muttered stupidly. _

_I backed away and ran up to Alice's bedroom. I've never been so scared in my life. I heard shouting come from downstairs._

_"Idiot! You scared her!" Alice screamed at her brother._

_"Well what did you want me to do?! Give her a giant hug and crush her to pieces?!" Edward yelled back at her._

_"Emmet did and he didn't scare her off like you did! Great! She'll probably never want to come here again because of you!" Alice shouted in frustration at Edward._

_I heard Alice stomp upstairs and into the bedroom. She slammed the door shut._

_"I'm sorry." Alice said and gave me a hug._

_"Don't worry. I won't leave. And I'll come back whenever I want and not let Edward scare me." I said in triumph._

_Alice and I started laughing so hard my ribs started to hurt._

_End Flashback_

"Bella? Stop dreaming about my brother and tell me if this looks good!" Alice asked.

I sighed. Alice just always knows. I walked over to the dressing room and set down some clothes I thought I wanted to buy. I looked at alice and gasped. She was so beautiful. She had on a simple red halter dress that was cut very low with a sash around her under her bust.

"Sexy!" I shouted and giggled.

She looked at my choice of clothes, sighed, then looked through the dressed she picked out.

"My dearest Bella, be a little more outgoing!" she said.

She pulled out a dress on the rack and wouldn't let me see it.

"Now, Edward will want you in this!" she said and pulled out the dress.

It was the most beautiful dress I have ever seen in my life. It was a white dress with a small v-neck. there was a small black bow under the breasts and it seemed to flow down.

(**Author's Note: /wp-content/uploads/2007/11/nord-dress.jpg -- Bella's dress. /images/dress.jpg -- Alice's dress.**)

Alice payed for my dress and hers, much to my discomfort. I hated it when she bought me things.

"Now, our family is going to host a strict vampire ball in Alaska in two days, and your coming. Wear the dress I bought you! Maybe Edward will ask you to dance." she wiggled her eyebrows and laughed.

I sighed. I did have the smallest crush ever on Edward, but his personalitty doesn't fit it. My heart swelled at the thought of us dancing together.

Alice dropped me off at my house to Charlie. A problem no one knew about. I quickly ran upstairs and hid my dress under the floorboards, where I keep all my valubles. I ran back downstairs and started to make Charlie dinner.

"Bitch!" I yelled and slapped me across the face. Leaving a giant purple mark.

"I'm leaving today and I'll be back Monday. When I get back, this house better be spottless or your in deep shit!" he yelled and shoved my face into the water boiling on the stove. He let go suddenly, grabbed his bag, and left with a sinister smile on his face.

Thank God I didn't turn the stove on yet.

Edward's POV:

"Oh Esme, Eddie, Jasper! I'm home!" Alice yelled from the doorway.

I gulped in the fear of her bringing Bella with her. Her scent just drives me so... insane.

She wasn't in the house, and I was half in luck and half disppointed. If only she knew why I acted towards her this way...

_Flashback - Edward meets Bella_

_"Oh EDWARD!" Alice called me from the kitchen._

_I walked into the kitchen, something smelled so good._

_"What?" I growled at her to mask up my delight in smelling this beautiful creature._

_The girl with brown hair who had her back towards me turned around and gasped. I tensed up, her smell was driving me crazy. I could think of a thousand ways to kill her._

_"What do you want?" I asked in an annoyed tone. I didn't mean to, it just came out that way. I balled my fists up to keep myself from biting her. Frightened, she ran upstairs._

_"Idiot! You scared her!" Alice screamed me_

_"Well what did you want me to do?! Give her a giant hug and crush her to pieces?!" I yelled back at her. I was really sorry. But Bella already hated me, so I guess I'd just hate her back. Afterall, she was the one who ran off. Although, I did scare her..._

_"Emmet did and he didn't scare her off like you did! Great! She'll probably never want to come here again because of you!" Alice shouted in frustration at me._

_I heard Alice stomp upstairs and into the bedroom. She slammed the door shut._

_I moaned and leaned my head into my hands. She hates me already. The most beautiful creature in the world, Bella, hates me._

_End Flashback_

"Jeez quit thinking about Bella and make me a sandwich." Alice said and set her shopping backs on the table.

"I was not!" I snapped back too quickly and growled.

"Relax. Bella was thinking about you all day, too." Alice said non-chalantly.

My face broke out into a huge smile.

"Ha! Told you! Edward loves Bella... Edward loves Bella!" Alice sung around.

I grabbed her by the neck and pulled her towards me.

"And if you ever tell her, I'll kill you." I said, dead serious.

She gulped. Then she started giggling.

"Don't worry, I'll get you two hooked up in no time!" she said, still giggling.

I smiled a littled. Alice's plans usually work. I sure hoped this one did. I picked up the book _Wuthering Heights_ and began to read it for the seventh time in a row. I just can't get enough of that book.


	2. Chapter 2: the Truth

Today was the day of the ball. I went into the bathroom and turned onto the water. I took off my clothes, careful enough not to hurt my new bruises. I stepped into the shower and thought about random little things; like school work, college, the dress carefully awaiting me in my floorboards, and Edward. The way he walked gracefully, the way his bronze hair was always so messy and _sexy_. I wish I could just touch him all over. But, I hate him with a mighty passion. He ruined my life.

_Flashback - Bella's first date with Mike_

_"Hey Bells." Mike said with a huge smile._

_"Hey Mike." I said quietly and blushed._

_Mike slipped his arm around me and we walked into the restaurant. It was a nice place. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward making out with some blonde preppy chick, I ignored the pang of jealousy and anger in my heart and forced a smile. We sat down in a little booth. I saw Edward get up and walk over to our table and sat down. I ignored him._

_"Hey Mike. Listen, there's something I gotta tell you." he said with a menacing smile._

_Mike just raised his eyebrows and went into a chilled pose. Mike trys way to hard to be cool. He was nice and all, but I didn't really find him attractive in any way whatsoever._

_"Bells here, once gave a blowjob to my brothers and I for 5." Edward said and laughed._

_Mike looked horrified. He ran out leaving me with the bill. Tears started forming in my eyes. He had no right to say that. I grabbed the bill, walked over to him, forced his head out of a lip lock with the blonde, and punched him right in his nose. I slammed the bill down onto his table and went home to endour another hour of beatings from Charlie._

_End Flashback_

I got out of the shower and calmed myself down from that awful memory. I blow dried my hair and did my make up. I choose to apply the tiniest bit of black eyeliner, and shimmery black eyeshadow, ruby red lipstick, and a bit of foundation to smooth out my skin. I went into my bed room and took out my bra, deodorant, underwear, the dress, and a pair of high heels I picked up. I applied the deodorant, bra, and panties to my body and started working on my hair. As I was curling my hair, I looked at the high heels Alice bought me yesterday. They were about 4 inches high, and they were a sleek black color, but that kind of see-through material. I'm going to kill Alice. I finished curling my hair and slipped the dress over my head. I still couldn't admit to myself, the ugly duckling, I was beautiful. I sighed as the doorbell rung. I ran downstairs with my high heels in my hand. I put the wretched shoes on and then went to open the door. I stopped myself and quickly ran into the bathroom again. I applied foundation to my new bruises so they wouldn't show. I ran back to the door as I heard frustrated knocks on the door.

"Jeez hold on Alice, I'm ready." I said as I opened the door.

But instead of Alice standing there, Edward was standing there. He gasped and his face softened. Something weird was going on.

"I came to pick you up." He said in a whisper then led me to his car. Once I was inside his car, I stared at him coldly. He sighed and smiled.

"You look beautiful." he said sadly.

That did it.

"Look _Cullen_. You are the scum of the Earth. Now you're trying to play mind games with me! You can read minds! You know that I think I love you! You know how beautiful I think you are! You can read my mind! And you have the decency to start messing with my head?!" I screamed at him. As I screamed at him, his expression got sadder and sadder.

"I can't read your mind, and I don't know why." Edward said suddenly extremely depressed.

I can't believe I said all of that. I jumped out of the car and ran into Alice's room. I began to sob and sob. Alice held me the whole time. I told her everything. About Edward, about Charlie, about how I had to hide my stuff under the floor boards, about the bruises, just everything. When I finished, Alice was clenching her teeth.

"I swear I'll kill them all." Alice said in a scary tone.

She ran downstairs and started drastically screaming at Edward, who was on the back deck, so it was easier to hear. I looked out the window and Edward was cringing. I suddenly laughed, and laughed and laughed and laughed. I especially laughed when Alice screamed, 'And you ruined her beautiful make up you dumbass!'

Alice came upstairs and stared quizically at me as I laughed. She consold me, re-did my make up the same except giving me a clear shinny lipgloss instead of my lipstick and made a quick comment on how she liked my lip color. Then I got onto Alice's back and they all ran the way to Alaska. Thank God Alice said nothing to her family about Charlie. I begged her not to confront him either. She agreed, although she wasn't happy about it.


	3. Chapter 3: Tanya

**Okay so first I want to apologize SO much for procrastinating. Just I've been really depressed and busy lately with school and homework and stuff like that. I promise you this chapter will be SUPER long and amazing. I love you all and thank you for the reviews. If any suggestions or complaints about my story or whatever, e-mail me at **

**Cheers,**

**Fiona**

* * *

The ball commenced as Jasper pulled Alice away from my side. Alice smirked and wave frantically at me before she disappeared into the crowd. I walked over to the hor de'vourers and picked up a chocolate filled canole with a glass of red wine. I sat down, for my feet were killing me. I glanced across the gorgeous hall and looked at all the couples. The hall's walls were painted a gold color, and the theme seemed to be 'classy, yet fun.' There were red streamers hung across the ceiling with black curtains on each window. The couples were all beautiful, too. One couple stood out the most to me. I could see the back of the man and all of the woman. The woman I recognized as Tanya, her hair was up in a classic bun with curls streaming down the side of her head. Her dress looked like it was made of the finest silks. It was white and quite tight fitting to her body, and it went to her mid-thigh. She began a full blown make out with the guy. The man picked her up and turned around to carry her up to, where I assumed, was the hotel rooms. Suddenly, a pang of jealousy ran through my veins as I realized the man carrying her was Edward. I sighed and decided I needed a smoke. My high-heeled shoes made a very loud clanking noise on the sidewalk, attracting much unwanted attention. I walked to the nearest gas station and walked, if you could call trying not to trip while still keep a steady pace walking, up to the cashier. I pointed at the pack of cigarettes I wanted and he handed them to me. He was obviously checking me out, but I knew I would never give him the time of day. I got fed up with these death-machines on my feet and took them off. I threw them into the nearest trash bin roughly, I was still upset over the whole Edward ordeal. The sound my feet made as they padded against the bathroom floor in the hall was quiet. I opened the door and relief rushed through me as I saw no one was in here. Silence surrounded me, I could no longer hear the sound of the music from the hall. I took a cancer-stick out of the pack and lit it up with the candle sitting in the corner of this luxurious bathroom. I drew in a large puff and slowly blew it out, counting to ten. I looked up around the large stall to see the writing on the walls. My eyes scanned over it, laughing a little at a few humorous things that was written on the wall. Then I realized it was meant to be there, as it was nothing dirty said, but the paint etched into the stall, as a kind of design. A great idea quirked into my head. I took my pocket knife out of my purse and decided I'd add a little something for myself. A familiar song came into mind.

_Far away, I feel your beating heart_

_All alone, beneath the crystal stars_

_Staring into space, what a lonely face_

_I'll try to find my place with you_

_chorus_

_What a beautiful smile_

_Can I stay for awhile?_

_On this beautiful night_

_We'll make everything right_

_My beautiful love, my beautiful love_

_Larger than the moon, my love for you_

_Worlds collide as heaven pulls us through_

_The secret of the world is written in the stars_

_I'm carrying your heart in mine_

_chorus_

_What a beautiful smile_

_Can I stay for awhile?_

_On this beautiful night_

_We'll make everything right_

_My beautiful love_

_Maybe a greater thing will happen_

_Maybe all will see_

_Maybe our love will catch like fire_

_As it burns through me_

_3x_

_chorus_

_What a beautiful smile_

_Can I stay for awhile?_

_On this beautiful night_

_We'll make everything right_

_2x_

_My beautiful love_

_La la la la love_

_La la la la love_

_My beautiful_

_La la la la love_

_La la la la love_

_My beautiful love_

_- The Afters_

I smiled as I finished. I put out my cigarette in the toilet and flushed it. I pulled out another ciggerate to light it in a candle, but someone walked in.

"You know your not supposed to smoke in here." a woman employee smiled and pulled out a cig of her own.

"So what's your ordeal?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" she asked shocked that I knew she was distraught about.

"Well, your an employee and your smoking in a non-smoking bathroom, when you could obviously be fired." I said, stating the obvious.

"Alright. So anyways, I work with this guy named Ben. It's totally unofficial, but we're kinda dating. But we can't be dating because co-workers aren't supposed to date. So my boss needs to totally stop being a giant dick-wad." she said and laughed.

"I like your attitude. Name's Bella. What's yours?" I said and grinned.

"My name's Angela. Tell me. What's your issue?" she spoke up louder and leaned back on the bathroom-lobby couch.

"Well, I have this best friend named Alice. She has this gorgeous brother, whom I loved since like forever. But we hate each other, or at least he hates me. Then he started playing mind games with me. Calling me beautiful randomly when they came to pick me up for this ball thing. Then I'm sitting in one of the chairs and I see him making out with Tanya and carrying her into the hotel room where there obviously... gonna... you know... _do it_." I said and swallowed a little too hard.

"You a virgin?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, I know it sounds kind of cheesey, but I'm saving myself for marriage." I looked down and blush.

"I have to say the same." we high-fived and smiled.

I sighed and looked at the time. I had to get back before Alice noticed I was gone. We exchanged numbers and headed back to where we needed to be. My head was down so it startled me when I ran into someone.

"Sorry..." I mumbled and looked up.

Tanya was standing there with a used condom in her hand, with her hands on her hips.

"Bitch, move. Please, you will **never** get Edward. He's mine. Now quit trying to get in his pants." she said and slapped me in the face.

I couldn't take anymore of this. I ran into the room Alice rented me to stay at for the night. The second I ran into the bathroom, I punched the mirror so hard it smashed. There was a bottle of Alice's sleep medicine, for appearances obviously, on the counter. I downed eight of the pills and laid down in the bath tub. I heard someone come into the room, but my muscles wouldn't move. I heard Tonya's voice, and I felt something wrap around my body, something sticky like duct tape. My body was lifted out of the tub and into something cold hard, my body was slammed down, but the sleeping pills numbed my body. Soon enough, I slipped into the much wanted unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4: Hospital

The beeping sound in my ears was distracting me from my slumber. I opened my eyes and quickly shut them because the light was too bright for me to stand. I groaned and tried to roll over, but a couldn't. Countless needles stuck out of my body, a breathing tube was in my throat.  
"Bella?" I heard a sleepy Alice say.  
I opened my eyes slowly, they easily adjusted to the light this time. I made a grumpy noise because I couldn't speak.  
"Bella, why would you do this?" she said, and then she handed me a small white board and an Expo marker. I wrote down a quick sentence on the board.

What happened 2 me?

"You downed some extra-strength sleeping pills, around eight the doctor said. It did a lot of damage. Tonya tried 'kidnapping,' if we could call you a kid, by stuffing you in the trunk. Edward was looking for Tonya when he found her trying to kidnap you. We brought you here, you almost didn't make it. The drugs had entered you system and reached your heart. They did a blood transfusion for the lose of blood, and that also helped dilute the meds. You did a good number to yourself, Bells." Alice begun to tear up.  
The doctor came in and took the breathing tube out of my throat and I could breathe on my own again. "Where's Edward? How long have I been out? Is my Dad worried?" I asked quickly, taking in another deep breath. It felt good to breathe on your own, without that stupid machine down in my lungs.  
"Easy killer. Edward is at court, testifying. He's really pissed that Tanya did that, personally I won't be surprised if Edward kills her right there. You're Dad doesn't know, and he's never going to find out. You've been out for around four days." Alice spoke in a calm way. To sooth me, I'm guessing.  
"FOUR DAYS?! Holy shit! I have exams and notes I need to be taking and-" "Bella calm down! You're exams have been taken and your notes are in your notebook. Trust me, we have ways." she smiled a wicked grin. The Cullen's had their way of working around things, lucky for me.  
I gulped when I suddenly realized something.  
"SHIT! CHARLIE'S COMING BACK ON MONDAY! TODAY IS MONDAY!" I gasped.  
Alice looked at me with wide eyes. She got the doctor to discharge me. I dressed hastily back into my dress, and jumped onto Alice's back. She ran all the way back to Forks.  
I ran into the house and saw Charlie wasn't home yet. A sigh of relief for me. I ran around the house tidying up things, making it spotless. The second I was finished putting away Charlie's laundry, I heard the door open. I smiled knowing I'd be fine. I tip-toes into my room and lay on the floor, doing nothing. I was playing with the hem of my dress, and Charlie's large footsteps stopped at my room. A voice screamed in my head, and I realized I still had my dress on.  
Well no duh genius you were just playing with it a second ago.  
I ripped off my beautiful dress, tearing the middle seams, and hid it quickly under my floor board. I put on the same tee shirt and pants I wore the day Charlie left, just as the bastard walked through the door to my 'bedroom'  
"Huh, it's good to see you saved water by washing only my clothes, filthy bitch. Just like your mother." he said and gave my hair a _hard_ tug, then left. I slowly creeped down to the floor, to take my favorite book, _Wuthering Heights_, out of the boards. I continued reading where I marked off.  
"WHERE'S MY DINNER SLUT?!" Charlie belowed from downstairs.  
I sighed and closed my book, marking it, then placing the floor board back. I walked downstairs to make a gourmet meal for the man I hate, and to endure another beating.

* * *

SO SORRY I've been procrastinating AGAIN I don't know what's wrong with me! But I'll update as often as I can!

love all you reviewers3


	5. Chapter 5: Charlie's Ugly Whore

So, I decided to stop being an asshole and make another one. I'll be honest, I don't know how often I'll be updating, so don't expect anything. By the way, fag is a term used for cigarette, not a homosexual person. R&R = love 3

* * *

I woke up, and the faint faded light from my bedroom window hit my face. I squinted and got up off the floor. Putting on a pair of ratty old slippers a found in a dumpster a couple days ago, I tip-toed across the hallway. I was relieved and sighed when I saw Charlie had already gone to work. I started the shower water and stripped off my clothes. I looked into the mirror, the fresh bruises painted my skin like a spastic painter and a porcelain canvas. I ran my hands across my bruises, wincing at the pain. I hopped into the shower quickly. My freesia body wash made my body smell... well... like freesia. It was nice. Once I was done, I went back to my room, under my floor boards where I kept all my secret stuff, and grabbed my blow dryer. I looked at my watch and realised I didn't have time. I put it back, and threw on my purple and skinny black jeans, dark blue tutu, and black tight sweater. I put on some black eyeliner and mascara, just enough that made my eyes look pretty, not that smudged, panda-look.  
As I was walking on the road to school, I looked at my reflection in a window to a shop. I looked different somehow, different then a used to look. Ugly. That's all I was. Charlie's whore. Charlie's ugly whore. I took out a cigarette and a lighter from my back pocket. I lit it up, the sky was still dark, and I could feel the rain coming. I don't have an umbrella of course, Charlie wouldn't let me have one. I don't deserve one anyways. I'm Charlie's ugly whore. I looked into a near by dumpster to see if I could find anything worth using for coverage. No such luck. I cursed and took another long drag of my fag (author's note: fag is an old word for cigarette, not a homosexual person). The smoke blew out of my nose smoothly, making a pattern in the air. The rain began to pour, and it doused my cigarette. The cigarette dropped to the ground and I looked at it sadly. A car drove by, then slowed down. It was shiny silver Volvo.  
Edward, I gritted my teeth at that name. He would drive past me, purposely spraying me with water, just to piss me off. Like my life didn't suck enough already. I took out the MP3 Player Dr. Cullen got me for my birthday and put in my headphones, and began to walk faster. I switched the song to Jersey by Mayday Parade. I listened to the vocalist's deep voice sing me a melody of sorrows. The car slowed to a stop next to me and I sprinted. I heard Edward shouting after me, not to sure why though. My Doc Martens pounded against the pavement, and I was soon at school. I entered the building, ready for another day of hell.

~~~Edward's POV~~~

I sat staring out the window. It was only 4:27 AM, but I was anticipating today. I wanted to see Bella, how she was doing, if she was okay. I sighed, knowing she wouldn't even go near me. This back-and-forth hate thing. It was agitating me. So juvenile! Why can't we both just grow up and apologize? Why can't we spend a nice afternoon with Alice and Jasper lounging by the pool while I took her into my arms-  
_What the hell am I saying?_ I shook the thoughts away from me. I got out of my lounge chair and went to my dresser. I pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans and a plain white tee shirt. I quickly changed into those and walked downstairs. The kitchen was shinning, to bright for my eyes. I noticed Jasper and Alice making out on the table.  
"Fuck! Can't you two get a room?!" I shouted at them and covered my eyes.  
I ran out of the kitchen and into the living room to find something good on TV. After watching the useless news for two and a half hours, it was time to leave. I got into my car and sped down the road. The rain began to pour, pounding viciously at my windshield. I noticed a shivering person on the sidewalk. I slowed down. Bella was that shivering person. I noticed her sweater slip down her shoulder, exposing a nasty bruise on her translucent skin. My heart "jumped." She unconsciously pulled her sweater up, making my heart "slow down just a bit"  
_If my heart could actually beat._  
My Bella was hurt.  
_Well, she's not yours yet idiot._

~~~No One's POV (Narrator)~~~

Bella exited the school one period early. She decided to skip Shop today. The teacher was cool, he would understand. She walked to the park near by and sat on the swing. Meanwhile, Edward was dazing out the window, and saw Bella leave the school. He asked to be excused, and with his charm, no one dared oppose. He followed her stealthily, tracking her every move. He saw her sit down on the swing and pull out her MP3 Player and listen.

~~~Edward's POV~~~

She was swinging and humming a very lovely tune. Padriac my Prince by Bright Eyes, I think. I walked over and sat on the swing next to Bella's. She hummed louder now, pretending not to notice me. I could feel her eyes burning into me from beneath her hair. I gently twisted her swing towards mine and took out her headphones. I wrapped the cord around the player and put it into her messenger bag. Her head was still down, but she wasn't humming anymore. I put my hand under her chin and slowly lifted her head up to look at mine.  
"Bella..." I whispered.  
"What do you want Cullen?" Her tone was violent. I felt a stab at my heart.  
This women does things to me that makes my un-beating heart feel... beating.  
"Stop." I said.  
She looked confused now and looked directly into my eyes.  
"Stop what?" She inquired.  
"This fighting, it's so juvenile. I don't hate you, Bella," silence... "Do you hate me?" I asked her.  
She paused, and said, "Yes, very much so"  
She was lying, her eyes gave it away. We both knew it.  
I twirled her hair in my fingers and cupped her beautiful face. I leaned towards her slowly. I couldn't resist her, I just couldn't. She leaned slightly forward, too, and I could tell she was nervous. My lips collided with hers, and sparks flew. My world lit up brighter than before. I picked her up and placed her on my lap, facing me. She put her arms behind my head, and I wrapped my arms around her waist. I broke the kiss, gasping for air.  
"Wow.... that was... amazing..." she whispered.  
I smiled and pulled her even closer. I pressed my forehead to her forehead. She giggled softly and smiled. It was the first time I'd seen her smile in a long time. I saw a police cruiser stop in the road and Charlie got out. I waved to him and he looked furious. I was confused as to why, though.

~~~Bella's POV~~~

As Edward kissed me, my whole world changed. Everything was different now. I understand how he felt towards me, a mutual feeling, why he was the way he was, and why he is how he is now. I smiled for the first time in a long time, and he pressed his forehead against mine. He looked behind me and waved. I was too entranced by his romance to notice. I suddenly felt a tug on my hair and was thrown to the ground. My head smacked into the dirt and it hurt, oh so much. I felt consciousness slip...

~~~Edward's POV~~~

Charlie grabbed Bella's hair and threw her into the dirt. I was angry. Beyond angry. Why would he hurt her? This beautiful hurt creature. I put it all together suddenly, and I knew. Charlie put those bruises on her. I would make him pay. I swear it.

~~~No One's POV (Narrator)~~~

Charlie kicked Bella in the ribs repeatedly. Edward jumped into action. He grabbed Charlie's throat and squeezed. He slammed him against a tree and punched him in the face. Charlie's nose ran bloody, and his lip was fast. Edward grabbed Charlie's middle, and ripped him completely in two. He took his body parts and ripped him into more and more pieces until there was nothing left but bits of what looked like cloth and blood. Edward picked up Bella and ran all the way to the Cullen house hold. He burst through the door and ran into his room. He laid Bella on the bed and went to find Esme. Esme was sewing in the parlor, she looked up alarmed.  
"What happened to you?!" Esme cried.  
"Charlie. Abuse. Bella. Hurt. Dead." Edward strung out words, uncompleted sentences.  
"Slow down Edward. What happened?" Esme said quietly.  
Edward told her all of it, down to every last detail. Esme sat there, listening contently.  
"I have a plan, call the others. I know what to do." Esme whispered, but Edward didn't need it to be repeated. He heard it loud and clear.

* * *

Drama, drama, drama. One or two more chapters, three at the most. I dunno. What do you think. I'm SORRY again. I love you all! 3


	6. Chapter 6: THE END

Last Chapter! :D

~~~~BPOV~~~~ I woke up in the back seat of that shinny silver Volvo. My head was pounding, and my mouth tasted like blood and dirt. Edward and Alice were speaking in hushed whispers in the front seats. I couldn't make out what they were saying. I sat up too quickly, my head began to spin. I needed a fucking ciggerate. Edward turned around and handed me asprin and a water bottle. I swallowed four asprin and the pounding began to fade. I rolled down the back window and took a fag out of my purse.  
"What happened?" I asked.  
"I killed him." Edward said with a pretensious smile. "What are you talking about?" I was full of suprise. Edward couldn't harm a fly.  
"I killed him, Bella. Charlie's dead. He's not going to hurt you any longer." Edward smiled at me.  
My insides filled with joy. I looked to my left and saw that they picked up my things from under my floor boards. Next to my bag was a letter.

Edward and Alice, Do as I instruct, and quickly. There isn't much time before the town finds out about their dear dead Cheif of Police. Take the bits and pieces and burn them. Then, scatter the ashes throughout Seattle in random dumpsters. No one will find Charlie then. Take Bella to live on Esme Isle. There, we can start a new life. And Bella, I know your reading this, Edward has a surpise for you )  
Love,  
Esme

~~~~5 Years Later~~~~~ Edward and I are happily married. I've never felt this way about anyone. The second we moved into the house on Esme Isle, Edward proposed. We were married in the backyard. Our daughter, Rennesme, is so beautiful. 


End file.
